Wherever You Will Go
by marjooe
Summary: Songfic. The scene where the Pevensie siblings are about to leave Narnia. Song: Wherever You Will Go, by: The Calling. Thinking about making it into a story. Should I? Review and tell


When I saw the movie, Prince Caspian, I thought it was such a shame, that Caspian and Susan didn't get more time. I think they could be great together! So I was kinda mad, when Susan left Narnia. But hey, that's just me. Anyways, when I heard this song again, Wherever You Will Go, I thought of Caspian and Susan immediately! That's why I decided to write this songfic.

English is not my first language, so I apologize for the mistakes there may be. And also, I wrote this story for myself, so if you don't like it, there's nothing to do about it. But I do hope, you'll enjoy and leave a review xD

And uhm.. Just so you know, I havn't read the books!

**-''CHAPTER 1''-**

**_So lately, been wondering_**

_**Who will be there to take my place**_

_**When I'm gone you'll need love**_

_**To light the shadows on your face**_

This was it. This was the end. Why they had to leave, Caspian did not understand. It would be much better if they stayed.

He watched as Peter, Edmund and Lucy said their goodbyes to all of their new friends in Narnia. Lucy even hugged her 'Dear Little Friend'.

Then he locked eyes with Susan, who now stood before him. She looked beautiful in her fancy dress and with curly hair. But then again, she always looked beautiful.

"I'm glad I came back." She said and smiled a sad, but yet gentle smile.

He wanted so badly to put his arms around her and just hold her tight. But he knew, that if he did that, he would never be able to let her go.

"I wish we had more time together," he said instead, and he truly meant it.

_**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**_

_**Then between the sand and stone**_

_**Could you make it on your own**_

Susan looked away from Caspian for a short moment. She too wished, that they had more time, but she couldn't say that out aloud. It would only make the pain of leaving much bigger.

"We never would have worked, anyway," she said, and smiled again. She tried to convince herself as much as him.

Somehow she just didn't believe her words. She wasn't sure, that she could forget about Caspian and move on at all! She wasn't even sure, that she could make it on her own, without him by her side.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

"Why not?" He asked with disbelief written all over his face.

If there was some way to make her stay, he would make it happen! If he wasn't needed here as King, he would even go with her!

"I am 1300 years older than you," she joked, and he understood that this was painful for her too.

He smiled, almost laughing. He wouldn't remember their last time together as a tearful moment.

_**And maybe, I'll find out**_

_**A way to make it back someday**_

_**To watch you, to guide you**_

_**Through the darkest of your days**_

She turned her back to him, and looked at her siblings, all ready to leave. She was about to join her, when it hit her; she would never see Caspian again!

She glanced back, and went towards Caspian again. When she once more stood before him, she saw the confusion in his eyes, but she placed her hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He immediately kissed her back.

She heard the audience say "aaaaw," but right now, she was just glad to be near Caspian. Nothing else mattered.

They broke the kiss, and Caspian put his hands around her at once. She responded the hug, and never wanted to let go. She heard Lucy and Edmund talk, and she knew Peter as well, was watching them.

_**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**_

_**Well then I hope there's someone out there**_

_**Who can bring me back to you**_

She let go of him, and their eyes met for the last time. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but they would never get the time. She turned her back to him again, and he knew, that this time, she wouldn't come back to him. He could only watch as she walked towards her brothers and sister.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

Standing beside her siblings, Susan tried to be as strong as them. Really, she just wanted to cry, but she couldn't do that. Not in front of all these people. Realizing that she would never be able to come back hurt. She hadn't even said the word to Caspian, the most painful words of them all..: Goodbye.

_**Run away with my heart**_

_**Run away with my hope**_

_**Run away with my love**_

Caspian wanted to yell, to grab her, to stop her from leaving! He wanted her by his side forever. Why was faith so cruel? Why couldn't she stay? Why couldn't she come back? From the first time he met her, he knew there was something between them, and he was sure, she felt it too.

_**I know now, just quite how**_

_**My life and love might still go on**_

_**In your heart, in your mind**_

_**I'll stay with you for all of time**_

Though she would never see him again, she would never forget him either. He would always be deep inside her heart, and she didn't mind. She would always have the memory of him, which had to be better than nothing.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

Caspian looked at the creatures of Narnia and people of Telmarine. Did they really need him? Couldn't they make it on their own? He looked down and sighed. He knew the answer to all of that. He had to make sure that another war between Narnia and Telmarine wouldn't arise.

_**If I could turn back time**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**If I could make you mine**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go **_

Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy all smiled strongly, though Susan looked more on the edge of tears, as they prepared themselves to go back to their world. Susan could feel Caspian's eyes burn into her back, but she didn't dare look at him.

"_I think I love you," _they both thought as the Pevensie children disappeared.

**-''Thanks for reading''-**

Song: Wherever You Will Go, by: The Calling

So.. Did it suck? Or do you like it? I would like to get some reviews xD

Also, I thought about making this into a story.. if you're interested, then I can upload more chapters.

Tell me if I should make this into a story in your review xD


End file.
